The present invention belongs to the field of precision mechanical clocks and watches. Particularly relates to an indicating means for use in many types of rotary escapement speed regulators used in the precision mechanical clocks and watches.
Retracing the developing history of precision mechanical clocks and watches, it has been nearly two hundred years for people to utilize rotary escapement speed regulator to control the timing accuracy of the clocks and watches. As early as in 1801 when a Swiss invented a Tourbillon. After that, in 1930, a German invented a Flying Tourbillon. At latest, it is present inventor who invented a Jiao""s Tourbillion in 1933. International clock and watch profession have affirmed the invention. The name of Jiao""s Tourbillion has been appeared on several hundred books, yearbooks and textbooks related to clocks and watches. Concentrating on the research and development, the inventor has created a number of types of rotary escapement speed regulator lately. Since 1994 the patents being published and granted by China Patent Office are CN94240747.4 with title of invention xe2x80x9cA rotary escapement speed regulator capable of continuously rotating 360xc2x0xe2x80x9d, CN94240793.8 with title of invention xe2x80x9cA rotary escapement speed regulator without stationary upper supportxe2x80x9d, and CN94109301.3 with title of invention xe2x80x9cA rotary escapement speed regulatorxe2x80x9d. These patents respectively record the characteristics, structures of different types of rotary escapement speed regulators, and demonstrate the progress and advantages as compared to the prior art. Due to the products designed by the inventor have the characteristics, such as, simple structure, less components, less weight, and less energy consumption, the stability, timing accuracy, and artistry of escapement speed regulator have been improved remarkably as compared to that of the prior art, which leads the clock and watch manufacture to a new stage.
Till now, these speed regulators are not provided with means that is able to indicate an accurate timing and running status. Apparently it is a difficult matter to install an indicating means on a component with very high accuracy. In order to provide the viewer with a possibility for directly viewing the rotating condition of the escapement part for the rotary escapement speed regulator and accurate time indication, and presenting a magic and mysterious sense in integral structure thereof, the inventor designs an indicating means that can be mounted in many types of rotary escapement speed regulators.
The object of the invention is providing an indicating means for use in many types of rotary escapement speed regulators of the precision mechanical means, such as timepieces, like clocks and watches.
The object of present invention is accomplished through following technical solutions. According to the present invention, it is provided an indicating means for use in many types of rotary escapement speed regulator, which indicating means includes the type that is capable of being used in a central balance wheel or an eccentric balance wheel type rotary escapement speed regulators, characterized in that, a means for indicating the running condition of the speed regulator being mounted, in a mechanically connecting manner, at the top of a rotary longitudinal concentric axle of the escape wheel pinion for the speed regulator, the height of the position where the means is located can be flushed with or be higher or lower than that of the balance wheel of the escapement speed regulator. The indicating member can be of the shape of a disk, a sphere, a pattern of flat configuration or a pattern of stereo configuration and can be made of material including metal, nonmetal, organic transparent material or inorganic one either.
The manner of mechanical connection between the indicating means and the axle of the escapement wheel pinion can be of the kind of snap fitting of axle into hole, of precision screw jointing or of bonding with organic glue.
According to the present invention, the indicating means may not only have an effect of indicating accurate time reading, but also improve the level of static and dynamic balance of many types of assembly of rotary escapement speed regulator equipped with the indicating means of the present invention, such that advantageous effects in design and processing are brought forth. While enhancement of the timing accuracy of timepiece equipped with the indicating means of the present invention can be achieved, the aesthetic effect of the timepiece can also be enhanced.
Further, many types of rotary escapement speed regulators after being mounted with the indicating means of the present invention, in addition to that, the user can directly read the time reading through the indicating means, he can also clearly watch the condition of the rotary escapement speed regulator. Thus renders all the clocks equipped with the indicating means being enhanced not only in their time indicating accuracy, also greatly enhanced its aesthetic effect.
The embodiment of present invention will be further described with reference of the following drawings.